


I Am Not... I Am

by sakemori



Series: Scouting Legion Poetry [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotions, Poem - Freeform, Poetry, Scouting Legion Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin's thoughts on who, and what, he is in poem format...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not... I Am

_I am not_ athletic  
Like Eren or Mikasa  
Who are both _fast and great_ in hand-to-hand combat

 _I am not_ strong  
Like my Squad Leader, Captain Levi  
Who gained the title "Humanity's Strongest Soldier" for _good reason_

 _I am not_ agile in the air  
Like the rest of my squad mates  
Who all _scored higher_ then I did in training with the 3DMG

 _I am not_ brave  
Like the soldiers in my place before me  
Who _lost their lives_ in the war against the Titans

I am not any of these things and yet…

I am _not weak-willed_  
Like the people from my training days  
Who _dropped out_ when the going got tough

I am _not a coward_  
Like those who joined the MPs  
Who _scoffed_ at us for joining the Survey Corps and called us "suicidal"

I am _not stupid_  
Like some people I know  
Who can't even _figure out_ that the Commander isn't unfeeling

I am _not just a soldier_  
Like those in other squads  
Who didn't have the _capabilities_ to join the new Squad Levi

I am not many things  
Like anyone else  
Who fights, breathes, _lives_ in this Titan-infested world

I am _smart_  
I am _loyal_  
I am _a soldier_  
I am _a strategist_  
I am _a friend, a_ _lover, a_ _fighter_

But most importantly...

I am _human_.

**Author's Note:**

> Still in a poem-spree... Still ChaosAngel1111 and EternalLysterine faults... 
> 
> Do I have Armin down okay??


End file.
